The Ghost of Christmas Past
by littlemissodd
Summary: A letter arriving just before Christmas has the power to change the lives of so many people forever, for one family, one witch; dealing with the fallout seems too hard. But is keeping it a secret the best idea, after all secrets have a way of coming out.


**The Ghost of Christmas Past**

**Chapter 1**

_December 21st_

_Mrs Hermione Malfoy,_

_It is with greatest regret and deepest sympathy that we write to inform you that your husband, Mr Draco Malfoy, is missing in action after complications during his last mission. Your husband was carrying out duties for the ministry of Magic Auror department in South America when we lost contact with his team. Back up was sent and there were many casualties, but your husband's body was not among them.  
We understand that this is a difficult time for you and your family, but rest assured that the Auror department will be there to help you through any difficulties you face in the upcoming months._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Harold Critchton, Head Auror_

Hermione folded up the official ministry letter and tucked it into her back pocket. She picked up the bag of wrapped presents and ran down her stairs and into the kitchen. They had 10 minutes before they were due at the Weasley's for Christmas Day. She dumped the presents and picked up the small coat hanging on the back of the chair and rushed into the living room, looking for her 4 year old son.

"Jack Malfoy – I told you 10 minutes ago to put your coat and shoes on why haven't you done it hey?"

Jack was sitting under the Christmas tree, his favourite toy in his hand, staring perplexed at the empty space underneath the tree. He turned when he hear Hermione's voice. "Mummy, I just don't understand... It's Christmas Day, but there are no presents... There were some there yesterday... Has Father Christmas stolen them all away?"

Hermione knelt down in front of him and began to put his shoes and coat on. "No darling, remember we talked about this last night? This year Christmas is at Auntie Molly and Uncle Arthur's house. Father Christmas just moved your presents there last night so you could open them with James, Teddy and all the others...Wasn't that clever of him?"

Jack frowned, he didn't look at all convinced "Well he could have told me, and then I wouldn't get so angry." He paused for a moment, still thinking "Are you sure everyone's going to be there, even Grandma Narcissa?"

"Even Grandma Narcissa! Now run and get your brush so we can make you presentable!"

Hermione returned to the kitchen and flicked the kettle on, no matter how long she lived in the wizarding world, there were certain muggle contraptions she couldn't give up, and making a cup of tea the muggle way was one of them. She checked the clock on the kitchen wall; Jack was taking a ridiculously long time getting a hair brush. "Jack, come on lovely, we haven't got all day." She called upstairs before sitting at the kitchen table with her tea.

She heard the letter in her back pocket crease as she sat on it. _"Not today"_ she thought, _"Today everyone can be happy, no one needs to know today, especially not Jack. No Christmas is a happy time for him, when it's all done then it can come out."_

Hermione finished her tea and glanced at the clock. Typical. They were now late; Hermione shouted up again "Jack Malfoy, I asked you to bring your brush down now! HURRY UP!" There was silence from upstairs, Hermione called up again "Jack, don't make me come up there..." Nothing. Sighing she ran up the stairs, rage building with every step. She burst into her sons room "Jack Abraxas Malfoy! When I ask you to do something you do it O.K! Why didn't you bring your brush down when I asked?" By now Hermione was kneeling in front of her son, she could see the tears in his eyes as she yelled at him. He looked at her, "I'm sorry mummy, I was just playing."

Hermione took a deep breath, in an attempt to keep her own tears back, before continuing. "I'm sorry too... I'm just... I'm - "  
"It's ok mummy, your just sad," interrupted Jack, patting her gently on the head, "But mummy, it's Christmas you're not allowed to be sad, remember it's the rules!"

Hermione smiled at her son; "I know, let's forget about mummy shouting and being sad and let's go to the Weasley's and have a fantastic Christmas! Does that sound good to you?" Jack nodded enthusiastically. "O.k. big man, you go downstairs and wait by the fireplace, I'll be right behind you."

Jack smiled and headed towards his bedroom door, Hermione turned to him, "Hey big man!" Jack paused before leaving and faced Hermione "Who gave you rules?" She asked him.

"Daddy," he replied, "He gives me three special rules to remember when he goes on his adventures... 'Do whatever mummy says, always be happy on special days, which means Christmas mummy – that's always a special day, and don't let Uncle Ron turn me chudley... but I'm not too sure what that last rule means."

Hermione smiled, she understood the last rule perfectly, the only thing keeping Ron and Draco from being great friends was Draco's hatred of the Chudley Cannons.

"Muuuuummmmmyyyyy!" She heard Jack call from mid way down the stairs. "When I'm a bit bigger and older, can I go on adventures like daddy – Maybe I can go on adventures WITH DADDY! Is that ok?"  
"Sure thing." She replied, her tears no longer held back, "I'm sure he'd love that sweetheart"

* * *

Hi guys, I re-uploaded this as I needed to make a name change. Next chapter is on it's way soon, Just have to get it sorted and my exams out of the way.

Please read and enjoy, if you have any comments I would love to hear them

Disclaimer - I'm not JKR, any familiar character does not belong to me!


End file.
